Getting Wet
by Nivor
Summary: The Bellas need to raise money for a bus to get them to competitions so they do a bikini car wash. Mitchsen One-shot.


Getting Wet

Pairing: Mitchsen

Rating: M (for swearing and smut)

Summary: The Bellas need to raise money for a bus to get them to competitions so they do a bikini car wash. Mitchsen One-shot.

 **A/N: Yes, the title does have a double meaning...**

* * *

"Guys, we need to focus and come up with some real suggestions or it won't matter how much we practice because we won't even be able to get to the competition." Aubrey needlessly reminded the group of Bellas, running a hand down her face at the fact that the girls had gotten distracted again.

"I say that we don't bother with fundraising and protest outside of the Dean's office instead. After a few days he'll get so fed up that he will have to give us school allocated funds." Chloe suggested, getting back on track and looking at Aubrey for approval of her idea.

"It doesn't matter how much we ask for funding, the school just doesn't have the money." Aubrey replied, not looking like she believed the excuse she had been told by the Dean himself but realising that it would probably be pointless to argue further.

"What about a bake sale?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I could get on board with that." Amy added enthusiastically, slapping her stomach.

"We have to _sell_ the cakes Amy." Aubrey pointed out.

"Yeah, make some to sell and some to eat." Amy suggested as if it was obvious.

"I think you would be eating into our profit margins." Chloe stated kindly and then added, "Plus it would cost money to make the cakes so I'm not sure it's the best idea." Aubrey took that as her cue to move everything along.

"OK girls what else?" Aubrey prompted the group, tapping her marker against the still empty whiteboard. As soon as they came up with some good ideas, Aubrey would write them down but none of the suggestions had been whiteboard worthy yet.

"Oh, I got something, what if we did singing telegrams?" Cynthia Rose suggested, leaning forward in her chair and looking pretty excited with her idea. Aubrey, at the front of the room started nodding as CR carried on, "We could put some fliers up around campus to advertise and give a phone number for people to place orders."

"Yeah and we could dress up in different costumes to deliver them." Chloe added, getting excited as well and bouncing where she stood at the front of the room next to Aubrey.

Suddenly Aubrey stopped nodding.

"Sorry guys, we can't use that idea." Aubrey said looking lost in thought.

"Why not?" Amy asked, "That idea was almost as good as the cake one."

"I recall reading in the ICCA handbook that all competitors must have amateur singing status and if we did a job where we were paid to sing we would be professional singers and therefore unable to compete." Aubrey explained, eyes flickering back and forth as if she were reading a copy of the handbook in her head.

"Well that sucks." CR said, leaning back on her chair with a frown.

"Lets not let this get us down Bellas. Lets keep brainstorming and we will come up with a winning solution." Aubrey said animatedly, trying to maintain the girls' enthusiasm. It didn't appear to be working however as all the girls looked anywhere but at their Captain. Aubrey shot a glance at Chloe who gave her a sympathetic look and tried to help. She was co-captain after all.

"Beca, do you have any ideas?" Chloe asked. Aubrey rolled her eyes, frustrated that her best friend always had the tendency to think that Beca had all the answers. Chloe was always all over the brunette and Aubrey was sick of seeing it happen. She knew exactly why it bothered her so much. She had wanted Beca since the first time she saw her at the activities fair and she really wished that Chloe would just back off.

Beca sat a little straighter in her chair, her eyes wide at her being singled out and she tried to come up with something off the top of her head. "I don't know...Aubrey could run a marathon and take donations? She really loves cardio."

Of course Beca had to get in a barbed comment aimed towards Aubrey. It was typical Beca but Aubrey rolled her eyes and brushed off the comment.

"There is not enough time for something like that Beca. I would need to train and I don't think there are any marathons in Atlanta until the summer." Aubrey said as Beca shrugged as if she didn't care that her suggestion had been shot down. That damned nonchalance always made Aubrey aroused even if she shouldn't be feeling that way for the sometimes annoying freshman.

So she buried the feeling like she had been doing a lot of times over the past couple of months.

"What about a bikini car wash?" Stacie suddenly suggested.

Everyone was silent after the suggestion, looking at Aubrey, waiting for her to shoot down the idea like she had for every other idea so far.

The longer the waited, the further Aubrey's face fell into a frown and the sooner they realised that the blonde couldn't come up with any viable reason not to do a bikini car wash.

"Well, we could at least do it fully clothed, there is no reason to be in bikinis." Aubrey spluttered out in an effort to avoid the potentially embarrassing situation.

"Uh, Bree, no offence but I don't think that as many people would come if it was a fully dressed car wash, even if there were wet t-shirts. If we do it in bikinis its our best chance to make the most money." Chloe stated rationally and a few heads around the room nodded in agreement. Even Beca seemed to agree and whilst that would usually be cause for the blonde to argue against an idea instead she was hit with a visual.

A _very_ appealing visual.

The visual of Beca in a bikini. Covered in soap suds and dripping wet whilst leaning over a car with her cleavage on display.

Her decision was made.

"We'll do the bikini car wash."

* * *

Aubrey had great organisational skills.

Nobody who knew her would argue about that fact but even the mighty ability of Aubrey Posen had failed the Bellas at that moment.

They had decided to start the car wash early in the morning to give the optimum amount of working hours in the day. It was a simple decision to Aubrey but she hadn't allowed for the fact that it was early October. Although it would warm up later in the day to a point that they would be able to be comfortable in their bikinis they were currently shivering even through their hoodies and shorts.

"This was a terrible idea." Beca complained.

"Hey its a great idea. We just need to wait for it to warm up a bit and for some people to start bringing their cars. We'll warm up with all the work." Stacie defended her idea. There was no way she was going to let anyone bad mouth bikini car washes. They were one of the few times it was socially acceptable to be semi naked in public and for that alone Stacie thought it was amazing.

"Stacie's right. We just need to give it a little time." Aubrey said, trying to make sure that the girls didn't lose any enthusiasm or motivation. However, two hours later nobody had come and they were all thinking about giving up.

"I can't believe that there are no creeps or perverts anywhere in Barden that will pay 10 dollars to see half naked girls." Chloe ranted as she paced up and down in front of the table they had set up as a cash desk.

The longer they went without a single customer the more nervous both seniors became at the the thought that they might not be able to afford to get to competitions. The sight of the empty student parking lot was actually starting to taunt them now.

"Well at least its warmer now." Amy commented from the lounger she had brought herself and was lying on. She was now in just her bikini trying to get a tan and so was Stacie but she was sat on the cash desk.

Aubrey tried not to feel frustrated that Beca was still in her hoodie.

She really tried not to think about all that the hoodie was hiding.

She was distracted from her semi naked Beca thoughts when a car finally pulled up. It was some nerdy looking guy with glasses almost as big as his face who was already blushing as he slowly approached the group of girls.

"Uh...I would like my car washed please." The boy said quietly and Stacie strutted forward to deal with their first customer.

"I got you handsome." Stacie said kindly and grabbed a bucket full of (now cold) soapy water as she walked over to his car.

It happened slowly but a steady stream of cars started to build up until all of the girls were working on a car. Aubrey had savoured the visual of Beca finally getting rid of the hoodie to reveal a black bikini underneath, mostly covering her breasts but leaving a good amount of cleavage on display.

Aubrey tried not to let her eyes wander over to the brunette as she washed cars in her own red bikini but it was like she had no control over where she looked. That was why she saw Jesse approaching the freshman before Beca herself had even spotted the boy.

Aubrey wished she had thought to enforce a no washing a Trebles car rule but it was too late for that now as Beca was already nodding and picking up a sponge.

Once again the sight was glorious with Beca bending over the car but Aubrey couldn't appreciate it as much as she normally would with the Treble boy enjoying the view as well. It was like he couldn't decide whether he wanted to ogle Beca's boobs or ass more and so kept alternating between the two.

Luckily, Beca was working near to the cash desk and Aubrey had just finished a car so she walked over to give the cash to Fat Amy who was manning the desk. In reality she was just sunbathing near the desk but she was protecting the money as well.

"Another 10 Amy." Aubrey announced and the Australian didn't even bother to open her eyes as she replied, "You know where the cash box is."

Aubrey rolled her eyes but deposited the money all the same as she tried to listen in on Jesse and Beca's conversation.

"...go with me?" Aubrey just caught the last few words of Jesse's question but they didn't sound promising. It sounded like the Treble was asking Beca out.

"I hate parties dude." Beca replied.

"Well this one could be fun, it's free alcohol and we could spend some time together." Jesse persisted and Aubrey turned to see the puppy dog look on the boy's face that Beca was missing.

"We spend enough time together as it is." Beca stated, finally turning around as she finished off with his car.

"That'll be 10 dollars dude." Beca said, holding her hand out for the money.

Jesse reached for his wallet but still kept trying to convince Beca to go to the party with him. "But if we spent more time together things might finally progress between us." Jesse said, staring at Beca pointedly to help her understand the meaning underlying his words.

Beca finally caught on and realisation and then slight disgust dawned on her face. "Wow dude are you asking me out? You are so not my type." Beca said, trying not to be unkind as she thought of Jesse as a friend.

"I could be your type." Jesse replied somewhat desperately.

"Jesse...you would have to grow a vagina." Beca replied, trying to ease the boy into the realisation of her sexuality.

"What?" Jesse asked, looking confused and rubbing at his neck.

"I'm a lady lover." Jesse still looked confused. "I'm gay Jesse." Beca finally said it clearly so it would get through to the boy.

Understanding lit up his face then he frowned for a moment. "You're not just saying that to get me off your back right?" He asked.

"No dude, who the fuck would do something like that?" Beca said, slightly appalled at the suggestion.

"Sorry, I just wanted to be sure. Also sorry for being so pushy I guess. You don't really look like a girl who likes girls." Jesse said somewhat awkwardly.

"Yeah the tattoos and plaid just scream straight girl." Beca replied sarcastically.

Aubrey had heard enough and started to move away, excited internally that Beca was gay and that maybe all of her fantasies might not be impossible. Her mind was so filled with the possibilities that she barely noticed anything going on around her as she washed the next half a dozen cars.

There was someone that noticed however that Aubrey was getting an awful lot of attention from the multiple guys specifically asking for her to wash their car even when some of the other girls were free. Beca was noticing it all and definitely was not enjoying how many people were leering at Aubrey. Not that she could blame them. Aubrey was smoking hot but it didn't mean she had to like the ogling.

At one point a guy had gotten so bad with his leering and Aubrey was so oblivious that Beca felt that she had to do something. So she filled a bucket with cold water and accidentally 'tripped' as she was walking past the guy.

"What the fuck?" The drenched guy exclaimed, rounding on Beca.

"It looked like you needed to cool off." Beca said casually before walking away.

Aubrey of course took notice of what Beca had done, even if she didn't know why. When she turned to look at the guy whose eyes dropped to her breasts despite being soaking wet, she quickly understood.

"My eyes are up here." Aubrey stated with her arms folded underneath her breasts. His gaze didn't waver.

"Yeah but your tits are better to look at." The guy said crudely with a grin.

The guy had already paid Aubrey so she replied, "Get out...NOW!" Her screaming attracted the attention of a few people nearby and Beca and CR came to stand behind Aubrey on either side as a show of solidarity.

"You heard her, get the fuck out of here." Beca demanded menacingly. The guy clearly decided that getting any more of an eyeful wasn't worth the trouble and got into his car and drove away.

"Are you OK Aubrey?" CR asked kindly.

"I'm fine thank you. I suppose we should have expected an incident like this one when planning a bikini car wash. It would attract perverts." Aubrey replied, trying to ignore how hot it had been watching Beca shout at that guy.

"Don't let one pervert ruin the fun." CR suggested, oblivious to Aubrey's current state of arousal that wasn't being helped by Beca's proximity.

"I won't. Now lets get back to work ladies." Aubrey ordered. There were a few eyes rolled but the girls did as they were told. Aubrey and Beca both found themselves in need of a new bucket of water so they both made their way around to the side of the nearby building to the water tap in the wall that the Bellas had been using all day.

Beca knelt down to fill her bucket first and Aubrey got a good view down her bikini top. She was able to subtly look away when Beca looked up and said, "You've been awfully popular today."

"I don't know what you mean." Aubrey replied and she truly didn't. She had been far too distracted to notice how much attention she was getting.

"Are you kidding, I'm fairly sure that your ass has made us a couple hundred dollars already today." Beca said as if she couldn't believe that Aubrey hadn't noticed. Aubrey blushed as Beca's gaze dropped down to the just visible curve of her ass.

"I don't think so." Aubrey spluttered out, feeling parts of her body other than her face start to heat up as Beca's eyes lingered on the mentioned body part. It was as if, now that Beca had allowed herself to take a good look at Aubrey, she couldn't look away. Her eyes on Aubrey's body felt like a literal caress to the blonde.

Eventually she managed to look away as she stood up once her bucket of water was full.

"It's not hard to believe. You have a great ass." Beca complimented, feeling bold and taking a step closer to Aubrey.

"Uh, thank you." Aubrey replied awkwardly causing Beca to grin and move another step closer. The brunette decided to push a little further, feeling somewhat frustrated that she had been able to see Aubrey in that state of undress and not been able to touch her. She wanted to see if Aubrey would be open to a little of that touching.

"It is just crazy that you don't get how insanely fucking sexy you are." Beca stated, pleased when the green eyes in front of her darkened at her words so she carried on. "Don't you get that this tiny bikini is turning on most of the people here?" Beca played with the strap of the bikini top as she seemingly waited for an answer.

Aubrey managed to control herself after the electrifying feeling of Beca's fingers on her skin enough to formulate a response. She decided that she was going to be bold as well as this might be the only time that Beca would be so forward with her.

"Am I turning _you_ on?" Aubrey husked into Beca's ear as she ran a hand down the brunette's arm.

"The water's not the only thing that's been getting me wet today." Beca replied, trying not to gasp at Aubrey's touch and at how positively the blonde was responding to the situation.

Looking over Aubrey's shoulder, she could see that none of the parking lot was visible and so made her decision.

"Wanna feel how much that bikini has been affecting me?" Beca asked suggestively.

Aubrey nodded her head quickly and met Beca's eyes as the freshman took her hand. Beca led it down slowly over her stomach and then without breaking eye contact pushed it down to dip underneath her bikini bottoms.

Beca let her head fall to Aubrey's shoulder with a moan as the blonde let her fingers explore just how wet Beca was. Aubrey removed her hand to suck her fingers into her mouth and then muttered, "Wow, you must really like the bikini."

Aubrey didn't wait for a response to her question before she pushed the brunette lightly against the brick wall and put her hand back where it was.

"You know I could help you out with all of this." Aubrey suggested, wriggling her fingers as they swept through Beca's folds. "It is my fault that you are in this state in the first place." Aubrey said teasingly.

"It _is_ your fault so you better do something about it." Beca demanded firmly and Aubrey got wetter at the tone she used. She thought about teasing Beca a little more, making the brunette plead for it but seeing Beca pressed up against the wall with her chest heaving, Aubrey felt the need to be inside the smaller girl immediately.

With no hesitation she plunged two fingers into Beca's already soaking core and started up a steady pace whilst Beca groaned, pleased at the intrusion. Her eyes dropped closed and her arms wrapped around Aubrey's neck for stability.

"Fuck yes, faster." Beca urged feeling the arousal that had been simmering all day start to build. Aubrey did as she was asked whilst simultaneously slipping her other hand up to cup Beca's breast over her bikini and squeezed. Feeling the breasts she had been staring at since late August actually in her hands had Aubrey letting out a moan of her own.

"Your boobs are amazing." Aubrey stated but Beca was in no condition to reply as she ground down on Aubrey's fingers that pressed up into her again and again.

"More!" Beca managed to breathe out and Aubrey responded by adding a third finger and lifting Beca's leg up to wrap around her waist. With the new angle, Aubrey was able to hit Beca's g-spot and the brunette started moaning so loudly that Aubrey was briefly worried that one of the Bellas might hear.

The thought of getting caught only increased her desire and she moved the hand she had used to lift Beca's leg back to the brunette's breast, this time pushing underneath the cup to touch her flesh. She played with the already rock hard nipple beneath her fingers until a steady stream of gasps was being panted into her ear.

"So...close...fuck." Beca managed to say and Aubrey manoeuvred her hand so that her thumb could rub against Beca's clit as she thrust. The brunette came with a scream that Aubrey muffled with the hand that had been on Beca's boob.

Beca regained her breath at just the right moment as they heard Chloe's voice approaching them saying to someone else, "I just need to get some more water."

Aubrey grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her around behind a bush just as Chloe turned the corner. She pressed the brunette up against the side of the building again so that they could both successfully hide behind the shrubbery and waited for Chloe to leave.

Beca however had other ideas as she wanted to return the favour that Aubrey had just paid her regardless of the fact that Chloe was only a few feet away from them humming happily as her bucket filled with water.

Beca moved her hand from against Aubrey's arm until she was cupping a pert boob. Aubrey looked at her with wide eyes filled with arousal as Beca pushed the cup up and off Aubrey's right boob and took the now exposed nipple into her mouth. Aubrey looked to the sky in an attempt to maintain control and not make any noise that Chloe would hear and investigate but Beca wasn't making it easy.

The brunette was now trying to fit as much of Aubrey's boob into her mouth as possible whilst still letting her tongue flatten against Aubrey's erect nipple.

Just when Aubrey thought she would be able to refrain from making any noises, Beca lifted her thigh so that it came in contact with Aubrey's heated core through the thin material of her bikini bottoms.

Aubrey let out a low whine that made Chloe stop humming and Aubrey could feel Beca grinning against her boob. She reached into the brunette locks and pulled on them lightly as punishment but she could hardly be mad. The threat of getting caught was seriously arousing and had Aubrey humping against Beca's thigh wildly.

Beca finally released Aubrey's boob from her mouth and put her hands to good use. One went to play with Aubrey's neglected left nipple whilst the other reached down to play with Aubrey's clit. The blonde bucked at the first contact and let out a strangled moan that was definitely heard.

"You have to stay quiet." Beca reminded Aubrey needlessly in a whisper.

Aubrey didn't reply just pressed Beca's hand further down until her fingers were teasing at Aubrey's opening and Beca didn't hesitate in entering the blonde with two fingers.

"Close." Aubrey murmured the one word as a warning, not sure if she could stay quiet for much longer but Beca had a way to ensure that the blonde didn't make any noise.

She brought her lips to Aubrey's in a heated kiss as she pressed against the blonde's clit with her palm. Aubrey came with a moan into Beca's mouth and she shuddered against the brunette's body.

When Aubrey was able to breathe again she looked out past the bush to see Chloe walking away and she sighed in relief that they hadn't been caught. Beca used a single finger against Aubrey's cheek to pull her back around so that the blonde was facing her and then pressed a soft kiss against her lips. A real kiss. The kiss that they would both later claim was their first kiss.

They broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

"So we may have done this in the wrong order but would you like to go out with me?" Beca asked nervously. It was almost ridiculous to be nervous with what they had just done but Beca couldn't help but consider that Aubrey might have been interested in a quick fuck and nothing more.

"I would love to." Aubrey replied easily, smiling when she noticed the shock on Beca's face. "Beca, did you really think my answer would be no?"

"You are really underestimating how fucking hot you are." Beca replied and again Aubrey couldn't help but blush.

"So where are we going on our date?"

* * *

 **A/N: I guess I can't write Mitchsen smut without a fluffy ending. Let me know what you think...**


End file.
